


Oh! My God!

by spaced_out_fantasy_girl



Category: The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_out_fantasy_girl/pseuds/spaced_out_fantasy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first fanfic.<br/>Inspired by the UK 'The Voice' judge Ricky Wilson.  His band The Kaiser Chiefs hit 'Oh! My God!' and my very dear friend Louise's Facebook Post.<br/>Louise has arrived at her new job, and suddenly finds she is spending the evening with Ricky Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

Louise hadn’t had a good year. Her short marriage had ended badly, but she was beginning to enjoy life again. She had made a determined effort to re-establish old friendships that she had let slip, due to her ex-husbands possessive behaviour.  
Recently she had changed her job, swapping a nine to five, full-on high pressure IT role, for an even more pressurised role as a freelance Business Consultant.  
Her previous employer had messed her about a bit, and she had not felt very secure in her role. Clients were abandoning the company in droves. The prospect of redundancy was very real. Whilst in the mood for a change, she bit the bullet and finally made the decision to become self-employed. It was a bit of a gamble, although the earnings could be lucrative, the hours could be uncertain, but the excitement, and not knowing quite what would happen next, was just what she needed in her life at this time.  
Sometimes the unpredictable hours were difficult, but the freedom and sense of independence she was experiencing, were somehow worth the sacrifices that she made.  
One of the biggest sacrifices was that of a social life. It was very difficult to make plans for social occasions when she didn’t know where she might be from one day to the next; particularly as she was newly single.  
To someone that didn’t know her well, Louise lived the good life. Four star hotels and business lunches, full-on power dressing, all of which was tax deductible, gave the impression of a busy, well paid, business woman, who knew what she wanted, and invariably got it.  
Underneath this façade, Louise was a fragile creature, who was sensitive and longing for happiness and a new adventure in her life.  
One day in early March, she received a telephone call from one of the Employment Agencies that she was registered with, asking her to meet for an informal interview at Media City in Manchester, although the potential role would be London based. The Job Description was a little vague, but it sounded interesting. Although her background was mainly in affairs of Finance, Louise’s wide experience in numerous business areas, meant that she was highly regarded as a trouble-shooter in many areas of IT and business.

  
The job description captured Louise’s imagination:

  
**Exciting Opportunity for Senior Business Consultant**   
**Based in London**   
**Short term Contract at the iconic Elstree Studios**   
**3 Month Fixed Term Contract**   
**Experienced and high profile Media Company**   
**Hours as required**

  
Her current lucrative two week stint, assisting an international banking corporation with their new computer systems, designed to assist with the pay-out of compensation of mis-sold insurance policies, was coming to an end. It had been dull, but the money had been lucrative, and her fully expensed hotel base in Edinburgh had been luxurious.  
Once or twice she had invited some male companions to her hotel for the evening, but they had failed to live up to her high expectations. She was becoming a little jaded with the internet dating merry-go-round, and was looking forward to more than a brief one-night stand.  
Louise was offered the new position almost immediately. The hours would be difficult and irregular, and would mean working mainly late evenings and throughout the night. She sighed as she realised that the hours she would be working, would do nothing to improve her lacklustre social life. However, working for the company that was producing the currently very popular ‘The Voice’ show on the BBC was potentially pretty exciting. It was certainly more interesting than the financial services and accountancy roles that she recently found herself in.


	2. Looking Good!

It was odd, starting a new job at eight in the evening.  
She was unsure what to do with herself all day. In the end, she decided to pamper herself in the hotel Spa. The daytime Spa treatments were good value, and were not as booked up as they often were at the weekends, and so she made best use of the facilities.  
A Full Body Massage with Facial, Pedicure and Manicure, together with a top of the range Spray Tan meant that she was looking and feeling her best when she presented herself at the Reception of the production company later that evening.  
The set-up seemed fairly casual compared to what she had been used to recently, and she was taken by a tubby, chatty, uniformed Security Guard to the offices adjoining the Studio where she was required to work. The Security Guard had looked up her name on a list on his computer, and then issued her with a formal-looking lanyard that she was required to wear around her neck whenever she was on-site.  
She was shown to a number of computer workstations, all of which she was free to use, due to the daytime staff having gone home for the evening.  
Louise was secretly pleased that she had made an effort with her appearance that day. Sometimes she really didn’t care, but today it seemed appropriate that she was well-groomed.  
The short walk from the Reception to the Studio with the Security Guard, took her on a circuitous route of the Studio, and during this time she passed some very glamorous people, some of whom she thought she recognised, although she could not name them. When she gave it some thought, she realised that there was a very real potential of coming face to face with some fairly well known people, due to the high profile nature of the shows that the Studio was currently working on.  
‘The Voice’ was currently the BBC prime time Saturday evening talent show. It featured four judges and a number of contestants each week. The judges were all high profile singers some of whom were world famous.  
The judges were currently the Welsh legend Tom Jones, beautiful Antipodean Kylie Minogue, the unpredictable but very likeable Will- I-Am, and the lead singer of British Indie band The Kaiser Chiefs, Ricky Wilson. Most people when asked why the sudden resurgence of interest in the relatively sad Saturday night talent show contest, would credit the very handsome, and (recently!) hot Ricky Wilson as the main cause. He had managed to bridge the gap between cheese and credible. Guys liked him and girls lusted after him. His professional opinion appeared to matter.  
Suddenly it was OK to stay in on a Saturday night and watch ‘The Voice’.


	3. I'm supposed to be Working

Louise walked into the Studio with the Security Guard. She made a cynical, and unheard comment under her breath, about how most of the rest of the country was out on the town at this time of the night. Here she was just starting her work shift.  
As she settled herself onto one of the comfortable chairs at a computer workstation, she took off her expensive designer jacket that she had treated herself to, when she was last in Selfridges, Oxford Street. She casually threw it over the back of her chair, and kicked off her Jimmy Choos - another indulgence! They looked great, but they were not comfortable. She had bought them on the same day as the suit, in the Shoe Gallery on the 1st Floor of the iconic store. The spiky heeled shoes attracted attention, they were very high, but Louise had mastered the art of walking in them with a casual sashay of her hips, and she made it look easy.  
Louise thought she was alone, as she got her Yo! Sushi takeaway out of a bag, and began logging into the Studio computer systems, whilst tucking into her low-fat healthy dinner.  
As she started to relax, and begin to formulate ideas on how to sort out the nightmare that was the IT infrastructure of the Studio, she suddenly felt that another pair of eyes was upon her.  
She looked around, but didn’t immediately notice anyone else in the room.  
However, tucked away in the corner, with a view of the entire room was a young man, apparently struggling to get to grips with the technology that was clearly causing him problems.  
He looked up at the suited and booted stranger, as she settled herself into her work place for the next eight hours or so.  
“Hi”, Ricky said. She was a little older than the women he usually went for, but she was stunning, mysterious and from what he could see, she had a great body.  
Louise was surprised and a little shocked that she was not alone. She assumed that she would have the work-place to herself, whilst her professional persona came to terms with the work that was in hand.  
“Oh, hi!” she nodded in the vague direction of the voice.  
Quietly she thought to herself “I know him, I think”, she tried to remember where she knew him from. Was he an ex-colleague from a previous job? Was he an ex-lover that she could not quite remember? It was bothering her that she could not quite place him.  
“Ricky” he said boldly thrusting his hand into hers for a formal shake.  
“Ricky?” she queried.  
”...on ‘The Voice’ at the moment … one of the judges. You might know me from the Kaiser Chiefs...” He seemed a little embarrassed by having to explain who he was.  
“Fuck!” muttered Louise under her breath.  
She looked deep into the striking blue eyes, and knew straight away that this one of those ‘once in a lifetime’ moments, but she kept her cool  
“Louise - pleased to meet you …” and put out her hand to return the greeting.  
Their eyes locked for a moment too long and Louise averted her eyes, overtaken by the sudden shyness that overcame her. His blue eyes were hypnotic.  
She remained professional at all times whilst attempting to be friendly, and at the same time, in awe of the man in front of her.  
“Would you like a drink?” asked Ricky casually.  
“Actually, I don’t drink tea or coffee, but a cup of hot water would be nice” she replied, trying not to look at his mouth, which was more full and sexy in real-life, than it was on TV.  
Louise breathed heavily, as she tried to focus on the work in hand, whilst logging onto the computer system. She tried to take her mind off the very famous, and very hot, and very in-front of her Ricky Wilson.  
“Do I look like I make tea or coffee?” he asked with a smile on his face.  
“Oh - sorry!” said Louise, “I thought you were offering!”  
“I am,” said Ricky “but not tea or coffee … Champagne?” …His eyes lingered slightly too long over her ample breasts as he waved a couple of Champagne flutes at her.  
Louise gulped, and took a deep breath.  
“What is the occasion?” she asked.  
“Do I need one?”, he replied, as his pink tongue slowly and deliberately licked his top lip. “Hey, I have a new album out next week, I’m in one of the top shows in the UK at the moment, and it appears I am to spend the evening with the very beautiful, and very clever Louise – so let’s have a drink!”  
“I’m supposed to be working!” said Louise.  
“Fuck and bollocks to that!” said Ricky, and poured her a large glass of the Veuve Clicquot, he had just expertly opened.  
Suddenly Louise relaxed. She knew more than most that life was too short, and moments like this were to be savoured. She was living in the moment.  
“Oh, what the Hell!” said an inner voice in her head.  
“Cheers!” she said, out loud, clinking the glass with the hot Ricky.  
Again their eyes met each others, and once more Louise looked away.  
There were some confused thoughts going around in her head. Only half an hour ago she was dreading this assignment. Working evenings and nights, away from home, and suddenly here she was in a sumptuous studio, clinking a Champagne flute with the (recently!) very hot Ricky Wilson.  
They both took deep long swigs of the Champagne from their glasses, and smiled at each other. Almost immediately a warm alcoholic glow enveloped Louise and she began to forget that she was in the presence of a celebrity, and started to realise that underneath, Ricky was just an average guy.  
“So what are you here for?” Ricky asked. He seemed genuinely interested.  
“It’s all boring stuff, data management, disk mirroring, data capture, making sure the business processes are in place, not my usual brief, I’m normally required to work in Finance, but apparently I had the required qualifications” she said, underplaying her experience and technical know-how.  
“So I see ...”, said Ricky as he cast his eyes slowly over her body.  
Louise noticed this immediately, and took a deep breath, assuming she had imagined it.  
He looked her straight in the eye again, and offered the bottle of Champagne to top-up her glass. Louise, being Louise, had already finished hers, but was happy to accept another glassful.  
“So ... ” said Ricky slowly and deliberately. “Are you working here all night?”  
“Yes”, said Louise, “I have to work during the night, so I don’t get in the way, or slow down the work of the Studio during the day.”  
“What a shame!” said Ricky sarcastically. “It means you and I are all alone here … pretty much…”  
He took a deep swig of his Champagne, and held Louise’s gaze.  
As he took a deep gulp from his glass, he moved towards Louise and put a strong arm around her waist, whilst pulling her towards him.  
Louise was taken aback, but not unwilling to give in to his attention, and she moved herself closer to him, ready, should he want to kiss her.  
Suddenly his lips were on hers, without any warning.  
Louise opened her eyes momentarily before she returned his kiss, and could not quite believe where she was or what was happening.  
Their eyes locked, and suddenly Louise and Ricky were glued together in an intense, passionate kiss. His pointy pink tongue was searching for hers, and when it found it, began dancing with hers, as she returned the kiss deeply.  
Before she knew what was happening, Ricky had backed her into a corner, where she had no choice, but to sit down onto a desk. The smart skirt, part of her very business-like suit, was tight around her thighs as her legs were involuntarily parted as she found herself falling backwards onto the desk.  
She was conscious that the lace-edge top, of her hold-up stockings was starting to show, as her skirt was riding up, and that her business like persona was starting to slip, as she started to become more turned on by this young man, who seemed to have her under his control.  
Louise looked around the Studio and found comfort in the fact that they were apparently quite alone. She leant back on to the desk with her legs parted slightly more, as if offering Ricky an invitation.  
He did not seem to be one to decline the invitation, as he cast his eyes slowly over the lace tops of her now completely exposed stockings and newly tanned thighs.  
He gulped deeply, as he looked to her for the green light.  
Louise nodded slowly.  
Within a few seconds his hands were under her business-like skirt, pulling her skimpy panties down onto the floor. Her skirt, tight round her thighs needed to be pushed up higher to allow her thighs to be fully exposed and parted further. Ricky put one hand on each thigh and pulled them apart.  
Suddenly, Louise realised, she was there, on a desk, thirty minutes into a new job, with Kaiser Chiefs front-man Ricky Wilson standing between her thighs, and he was absolutely gagging for her!  
“You only live once”, thought Louise to herself, as she sat up and slowly undid the silver square buckle on his trousers. “Christ, he is ready for me!” she thought to herself, as her eyes slowly took in his fully erect cock. “Now or never”!  
He slipped her white silk blouse from her creamy shoulders, whilst she shook her beautiful red curly hair out of its tight business¬-like bun.  
He breathed deeply as he realised just how stunning she was.  
Her bra was deeply cut, and cupped her ample breasts. He slipped the straps slowly off her shoulders, but went no further than burying his face into her cleavage.  
As his slim-cut trousers slipped from his slender hips, she realised that he was not wearing any underwear.  
“Fuck, how hot is that?” she reflected, as his trousers slid to the floor. He was standing there before her, obviously ready.  
She took him in her hand, and his eyes closed involuntarily as he savoured the intense feeling of her fingers tightly enclosing his ‘little Ricky’.  
He responded by pushing his fingers into her, finger-fucking her as she writhed around on the desk.  
Before she knew what was happening, Ricky had pushed her knees up to her ears as he found her hot centre, and buried his cock into her.  
He pushed into her quickly and without niceties, but the feeling was incredible.  
They looked into each other’s eyes.  
Louise had reached the point of no return and succumbed to Ricky’s thrusting hips.  
“Oh! My God!” she shouted as he held her close, as she reached her climax.  
They smiled at each other, and both knew there was no more to this than good sex. But GOD IT WAS GOOD!  
Later that evening, as her friends were sitting watching ‘The Voice’ they all saw the Facebook message she posted:  
“OK, my crush on Ricky Wilson has now peaked”  
They assumed, like them, that she was at home, watching on TV.  
They had no idea!


End file.
